


Don't Break the Rope

by DimensionSlip



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Illustrated, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionSlip/pseuds/DimensionSlip
Summary: Dimitri has some insecurities about his self-control. Felix is off to prove him wrong.(Written for Dimitri Zine's NSFW companion zine)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Don't Break the Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Honored to have been given the chance to participate in this zine with so many talented creators!
> 
> The accompanying art to this fic was drawn by the wonderful [Kibstar](https://twitter.com/Kibstars). There are a couple more pieces to go with this! Please consider buying a copy from our [leftover sales](https://twitter.com/dimitri_zine/status/1359608511815122959) if you want to see the rest and other wonderful Dimitri-centric works!
> 
> In any case, it was fun writing this—hope you enjoy!

Don't break the rope.

It's the simple rule of the game Dimitri is engaging Felix in, but it's proving to be an exercise more arduous than getting a room full of Faerghus nobles to agree unanimously on economic policy. However, if there's anything the two exercises have in common, it's the fact that Felix has a way of complicating both.

"Felix," Dimitri says, taking in a sharp breath as Felix draws light circles around a nipple, "please..."

"No." As if to punish his audacity, Felix pinches his nipple, drawing out a wince as he jerks against the rope, uncomfortably stimulating as it drags across his skin. "Not yet."

Continuing to straddle Dimitri's lap, Felix traces his finger along the long-healed scar across his chest, flesh tingling in its wake. Where Felix's blunt truths fracture egos in the meeting room, Felix's touches leave cracks in Dimitri's diminishing self-control. It teeters on the edge in the same manner as the silk rope binding his wrists to the headboard and the network of rope decorating his torso, drawn taut as Dimitri strains against them despite his conscious attempts to keep steady as he sits on the bed.

Dimitri shudders as heat flares in his gut. Already, it's a task filled with setbacks in the form of Felix shifting to trail his hand down the ropes twisted over the front of Dimitri's body and the feather light touches he rains upon it, calloused hands surprisingly gentle. A low groan rumbles in his throat, an intense need to chase after that contact filling him—

"Behave," Felix says, his tone taking a note of danger when the metal behind Dimitri starts to creak ominously, "you're better than this."

Dimitri manages a nod, swallowing as Felix's hand continues its trip south, the warmth within Dimitri following suit as it draws attention to Dimitri's pulsing cock. Of course, there really is no need for him to obey like this. It's a simple matter to end this charade, and for the Blaiddyd blood thrumming in his veins, one tug is all it takes to free himself from this torment.

But that would defeat the purpose of the exercise. One which involves pushing his limits and bringing forth a truth that Felix claims to see.

_You are a beast. But also, you are a man. You can seize control of the beast, and let the man prevail over it._

Dimitri wants to believe it. He really wants to, but at times like this, when Felix—duke of Fraldarius, the king's not-so-secret flame—has made it his mission to be his own devil's advocate, it's a reality that needs something more than just faith. Especially when Felix's hand brushes past the seam of his thighs, purposely avoiding his aching cock even as Dimitri's thighs twitch, longing for the friction that Felix usually provides so eagerly.

"Spread your legs."

Quick to obey, Dimitri does as instructed, squirming as he shudders at that crisp delivery, reminiscent of how Felix addresses his subordinates. It's a tone Felix only uses with him when he's not getting enough sleep, yet it's rousing in this context all the same, his core molten by that simple command.

"Good."

Felix makes himself comfortable between Dimitri's legs, propping himself on his elbows as he wraps cold fingers around the base of Dimitri's shaft. A welcome motion any other time, but when he's essentially a tightened coil unable to spring free, it's all too much, especially when Felix keeps his touch feather light rather than firm.

"What did I say?" Felix says from where he's nuzzling Dimitri's throbbing arousal, wearing a glare that has no rights to be so completely rousing when Dimitri is unable to act on his baser urges. They clamor for him to thread his fingers into Felix's dark, silky hair, to thrust deep into Felix's throat, to drive Felix to tears with his beastly ferocity—

"To behave." Dimitri instead says, inhaling sharply when an involuntary tug of the rope results in the knots across his chest to shift, ticklish more than anything.

Felix hums his assent against Dimitri, before he punishes him by covering his tip with his mouth, sucking lightly. Dimitri groans as Felix circles his tongue around his frenulum, trying his best not to thrust into that inviting warmth despite the desire pooling in his belly. Felix may not have told him so, but Dimitri gets the feeling that Felix won't appreciate that kind of unrestrained surprise.

Dimitri regrets it seconds later when Felix leaves him hanging, only lingering by his frenulum for a scant few moments before he pulls away with a small pop.

"Felix—"

A deep whine rumbles in his throat, that contact far too fleeting as Felix moves. The ropes shift too when Dimitri pulls against them, contrary to his better judgment as it drags against sensitive skin, eyes hazy as his mind blanks out momentarily at the sensation.

The next thing Dimitri knows, Felix is going down on him again, grasping Dimitri's arousal and lapping at the precome that spills out of Dimitri like a cat would after milk. But this time, Felix wraps his other hand around his own shaft, stroking himself as he paints a wet stripe across Dimitri's sensitive underside.

Dimitri's pupils dilate as Felix's hips jerk upwards, his own legs tensing as he tries not to mimic the motion as it calls to him and the desire he's actively repressing. "Felix… let me touch you."

Felix pauses in his ministrations, glaring. "I'm not repeating myself."

Dimitri whimpers in response at that implied call to behave, fighting to keep still as heat continues gathering around him. An unbearable, ever present reality determined to battle it out with his composure. Amidst everything, Felix takes that as his cue to resume, teasing at Dimitri's slit as Dimitri's muscles draw tight at the effort of resisting the urge to just tear through the rope.

Of course, there's no consequence to just giving in. It's not like Felix has him at swordpoint, or a trade agreement is hinging on his victory in this very unfair match Felix had challenged him to.

But Dimitri knows. He doesn't want to disappoint Felix. Or himself, for that matter. He needs to win against his base urges as much as he needs to touch Felix.

Because Dimitri is a man just as much as he's a beast.

Dimitri sucks in his stomach in an attempt to curb the monster within him, concentrating on how tight his muscles draw at the action. Better to focus on that than the numerous distractions Felix has in store, difficult as it is on his numbing wrists and the push and pull of his release.

"...You can break the rope now."

Dimitri blinks, his mind taking a moment to catch up with Felix's words. He's not sure he imagined that or the groan that came before it, considering how hard he's trying not to notice what Felix is doing.

Felix huffs, taking a moment to let his hair down and cascade around his shoulders. "I won't say it again."

Strangely enough, for however much Dimitri longed for it, actually following through with what he's longed to do is a bit of a challenge. All of a sudden, his limbs refuse to cooperate, and it takes a few tugs before his stiff arms manage to tear through the now frayed rope. Amidst the relief that floods his system and pierces through the haze in his mind, he starts to tear through the rope around his body, letting it fall in fragmented pieces around him. 

Felix shakes his head in what Dimitri takes to be mild disapproval. He carefully grasps one of Dimitri's rope-burned hands, channeling some white magic through the bruise. "Couldn't you have waited for me to untie the rest?"

Dimitri responds by shoving Felix onto the bed, a smirk crossing his lips as he pins Felix's wrists on either side of him. Dimitri's limbs are still a little stiff from holding back earlier, but it's easy to keep Felix where he is, especially when he offers nothing in the way of resistance.

"You—"

"I have managed to rein in the beast," Dimitri says, tone dark with arousal. "Don't you think it's about time I let it loose?"

The shock that Felix wears on his face is all too priceless. Really, it serves him quite right for being so merciless with his teasing earlier. Predictably, his expression morphs into a blush that paints his pale cheeks a rich red, a work of art Dimitri never fails to appreciate.

"Ridiculous," Felix says, not meeting his eye. "You act like this the second you're out of your cage?"

Chuckling, Dimitri leans in next to Felix's ear. "'Ridiculous'?" he repeats, nibbling at the shell of Felix's ear, "But that's the way you want it, no?"

Felix's throat bobs as he swallows, drawing attention to his yet unmarred flesh—kindling the urge to claim it for his own. "Can it, boar, and just do it."

And Dimitri does, pressing his lips to the curve of Felix's jaw, trailing kisses down lovely porcelain skin. Letting go of Felix's wrists, he moves to run his hand over Felix's smooth thigh, delighting in those familiar contours as Felix squirms beneath him. Dimitri's other hand tangles itself into Felix's long, silky hair, grip tight as his mouth latches on to the elegant curve of Felix's neck, determined to leave his mark.

Felix's groan is music to Dimitri's ears, a sound he mirrors as he indulges the beast, increasing suction as he presses his still hard cock against Felix's thigh. Satisfaction resounds in Dimitri's throat as Felix arches to meet him, ever so eager despite his sharp words before. Dimitri's hand moves to cup Felix's ass, marveling in its supple firmness, but more than that is a certain slickness he had not noticed earlier, slippery against hot skin.

Dimitri tosses his head back, sucking in some air. "You prepared for this," he can't help but say, amusement lacing his incredulity.

"Shut up," Felix says, red up to his ears as he refrains from meeting Dimitri's gaze, "I had to be ready just in case."

Dimitri chuckles, sliding a finger into Felix's hole, enjoying the way it simply sucks him in amidst Felix's sweet moan. "'Just in case', or did you hope I'd lose control?"

Felix's breath stutters as Dimitri adds another finger in. "Quit stalling and just fuck me already."

Tempting as it is to ignore that in favor of his revenge of a kind, Dimitri's already tenuous self-control frays dangerously at the noises that Felix is making. With his last ounce of self-restraint, Dimitri grabs the oil sitting on the nightstand, quick to slick himself before grabbing Felix's thighs. Felix grunts as Dimitri lifts them, exposing his ass further as Dimitri aligns his cock with his hole, knees bending into position as Felix's soles touch Dimitri's shoulders.

Teasing, perhaps, can be left for another time, especially when Felix's entrance looks so enticing, ready to invite him—

With a snap of his hips, Dimitri drives into Felix, groaning loudly as he buries himself all the way to the hilt. His cry mingles with Felix's, who looks up at him with watery eyes, skin flush with arousal.

"More," Felix gasps as his cock twitches in anticipation, every bit hard as Dimitri's is. "Don't you dare stop."

Dimitri is more than happy to comply, and while he keeps his first few thrusts slow, in no time he starts plowing into Felix, intent on leaving his shape behind. Each deep thrust draws out rousing whimpers from Felix, a fact that Dimitri greets with a pleasured growl of his own, every bit a lion laying claim to its prey.

"You're beautiful, Felix."

Watching Felix with a clouded gaze, Dimitri continues with his established rhythm, folding Felix some more as he rams into him without mercy, determined to turn Felix into a writhing mess underneath him, begging for it—

"Harder."

And Felix gives so magnificently, painting a lovely picture as he lays on the bed, long hair fanned around him like an obscene halo, stark against pure white sheets. In the firelight, Felix's half-lidded eyes shine dark with arousal, pretty lips parted in pleasure as he sounds out incoherent moans as Dimitri continues to drive into him. A shame about his lightly fisted hand now obscuring a portion of the lower half of his face, but it does nothing to curb Dimitri's mounting desire, rutting into Felix with a ferocity more becoming of a wild animal than one known as the Savior King.

"Yes… Dimitri..."

With him being so close to release earlier, it does not take too long for Dimitri to reach his peak, with Felix's breathy response only serving to push him over the brink. He eventually slams into Felix with a note of finality as he pours everything he has into him, groaning loudly as Felix's walls clench around him, milking him for all he's worth. Felix follows shortly after, and a deep breath later, Dimitri pulls out and collapses next to Felix on the bed, heart racing in the afterglow as he drapes an arm over Felix.

"Felix," Dimitri sighs, pressing a small kiss to the crown of his head, "you're amazing."

Felix curls into Dimitri, breaths warm against his chest. "I'm not the one that managed to rein in a beast."

Dimitri pauses, unsure if he just heard Felix right. Was Felix… _praising_ him? "What did you just say, Felix?"

Felix lightly punches Dimitri's chest in chastisement. "I'm not repeating myself."

There's his answer. Dimitri chuckles, a faint smile curving his lips as he embraces Felix. "Regardless, I stand by my word."

Indeed. Alone with Felix like this, his mind remains blissfully free of complicated thoughts, his ghosts mercifully silent as if sated too by Dimitri's choice.

Felix sighs. "Still, you could've gone easier on me. That's gonna smart in the morning..."

"Is that what you really want, Felix?" Dimitri can't resist from asking, playful as he cards his fingers through Felix's hair. Felix merely grunts in response, preferring silence over a verbal response as he wrinkles his nose at some imagined offense. Like a cat, though he knows Felix would protest at such a comparison, accurate as it might be.

"We should go for a soak soon," Felix says after a while, "I'm not going to bed like this."

"As you wish," Dimitri says, his laughter fond as he squeezes Felix before extracting his arm, preparing to rise the way Felix is.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Dimitri says, unable to help himself from wrapping his arms around Felix's slender waist from behind. "I'm simply glad you're here, Felix."

Felix lets out an annoyed rush of air at that, but nonetheless, leans backwards into the embrace. "Well, I want my bath."

Dimitri sneaks in a peck. "Then I will no longer hold you back." He lets his hands fall to the side. "By your leave, Duke Fraldarius."

Felix tsks. "What kind of king addresses their subject like that?"

"A king who entrusts every fiber of their being to them."

Amidst his reddening ears, Felix snorts as he marches off to the bathroom. Still, Dimitri watches fondly as he contentedly trails after him. Just a year ago, such happiness would be unthinkable, yet here he is, indulging in what he thinks has been long lost.

Romantics may speak of red strings of fate, but Dimitri thinks that isn't what connects him to Felix. It's something more ordinary, like the rope they just used for this exercise. Something common and easily taken for granted, yet all the same, necessary for connecting things. It can snap if stretched too far, and it has, thanks to Dimitri's callousness.

Still, in spite of everything, Felix has tossed a new connection his way. It wasn't clear at first, but once he had opened his eyes amidst Felix's veiled jibes, he clung to it. Heavy as his weight might be, Felix did not let go this time around, staying with him each step of the way as Dimitri wove his way back. Until their rope-burned hands meet, enough for Dimitri to pull himself back into the light he's still unsure he deserves, but Felix insists as such.

Since then, Dimitri has not let go, careful not to break this rope binding him to Felix. It may not be the smoothest sailing of tasks, yet anything is worth it for a precious treasure such as this. For as long as he draws breath, he will continue holding on, even if the going gets tough.

And with Felix holding the other end, he's certain they'll be able to weather any challenge that comes their way, strong and steady as they support each other in their linked future.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on Twitter at [slip_fe3h](https://twitter.com/slip_fe3h)!


End file.
